Homecoming
by Misty-Kid
Summary: A triumphant return for a past character.
1. Part One

TITLE: Homecoming  
  
AUTHOR: Misty Kid  
  
EMAIL: mistykid03@yahoo.com  
  
CATEGORY: Cast  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: Occurs after Cleo and Peter leave  
  
ARCHIVE: Yes please  
  
DISCLAIMER: The people in this story don't belong to me (apart from Maria, Jamie, Leo and Vin) they belong to NBC, and Warner Brothers, and all of the other people who own the rights to ER.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fan fiction EVER so please be kind, any feedback would be very much appreciated. Also I would just like to add that I am Scottish so several spellings and terms may be different for any American etc readers.  
  
SUMMARY: A triumphant return for a past character.  
  
Part 1 He was a changed man, he had grown and matured.  
  
Returning to County was just what he needed to complete his life, to prove to the people who doubted him in the past that he was a good doctor, no not just a good doctor, a good person as well.  
  
He dropped Maria and the boys off at his mother's then started the familiar journey to work. He loved Chicago, here he didn't need to explain himself to anyone for once he had found a place he could call home.  
  
He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see who the new doctor is.  
  
Since he had left County, he had taken several specialist courses so he could become a peds doctor; he loved kids they were the only people who didn't judge him on first appearances.  
  
It had been during one of theses courses that he had met Maria, her pre- school had set her up with a place to 'enhance her capabilities' as a teacher. She saw it more as an on site first aider and she wasn't happy about it. That was what had attracted him, her sarcasm and sharp wit had made an immediate impression.  
  
He had worked upstate for a while in children's wards, but he craved the rush of ER medicine, waiting a long time for a post such as this to come up.  
  
It had been, for him at least, a happy coincidence that it was at County; he had the feeling that the other staff wouldn't feel the same.  
  
********************************************************************* It was a typical winter's morning in Chicago, snow everywhere, the frost biting at his fingers.  
  
He turned the corner, catching a whiff of the coffee from Doc Maggoos, and entered the ambulance bay.  
  
The department had a new addition he was not expecting. the metal detector which reacted, incredibly stridently, to the keys in his pocket.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Kerry had gathered the staff in the lounge for a quick informal meeting before the shift began.  
  
"Today we are getting a new addition to our team. As most of you know Cleo left us to be with Peter and Reese so that left an opening for a new peds slash ER doctor. They will specialise in any child patients who are brought in but also be on hand to help with any other patients..."  
  
"So who is this new doctor then?" Pratt interrupted before Kerry could finish.  
  
"As doctor Romano set this up, I have no idea who the new doctor will be."  
  
"Come on you must have some idea; I mean you wouldn't just let some strange doctor into your department..."  
  
"I'm just as in the dark as you are." Kerry was suddenly interrupted by the high pitched wailing of the detector in the entrance.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Gerroff. I said gerroff. I work here.hey get out of my bag" he protested at the sudden onslaught of security officers who descended upon him from nowhere.  
  
"Are you carrying any weapons sir?" a bulky security guard probed.  
  
"I told you, don't you listen, I work here," he replied sharply, not in the mood for questions.  
  
Then he heard it the familiar sound of the crutch and following leg.  
  
"MALUCCI..."  
  
"Hey chief" Dave Malucci replied. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
The look had been slightly different from the one that he wanted; it wasn't surprise or shock, more of disappointment.  
  
There were a few new faces amongst the crowd, which was to be expected. After all, someone had to have replaced him and he was replacing someone.  
  
He decided that the silence was lasting too long, "Umm is someone going to introduce me or will I just let them form an opinion by looks?" he was eyeing up the young guy at the back he was new and looked like someone he could get along with.  
  
The silence continued.  
  
"Ok then. my names Dave Malucci, I used to work here before SHE fired me," he accented the 'she' bit to show Kerry that he was still hurt by her actions. "I'm the new peds doctor and also on call for anyone who needs my help. Alright, introduction over, I'll be in the lounge".  
  
With that, he walked off; hurt that no one was happy at his return. "Still," he thought "after they see how much I've changed maybe they will be less icy."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
He stuffed his belongings into the first empty locker he could find, not caring that it would remain unlocked for the rest of his shift.  
  
He had decided after the initial reception to just stay quiet, answer any questions as fully as possible and above all else, keep out of the Chief's way.  
  
Flicking through the charts as usual looking for something more interesting than a yeast infection he noticed the new bloke standing behind him. "Here we go," he said to himself as he turned to face him.  
  
"What?" he had sounded more defensive than he had meant, but it was done. He just hoped that he hadn't put, what was his name.? 'Pratt' it said on his badge. He smiled inwardly, "I hope he doesn't live up to his name."  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering would you did to piss off Weaver so much that she fired you." Pratt had a hint of admiration in his voice - someone who could annoy Weaver that much can't be that bad.  
  
"I. I. well lets just say I got personal with a paramedic."  
  
"Wow. so I take it she isn't happy about your return."  
  
"Nah but I don't care, I'm here to do a job. speaking of which I think you and I have patients to see."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** His first patient had been a six- year-old little girl who had been complaining of stomach ache and then collapsed at school.  
  
It was a simple open and shut case - acute appendicitis - he referred her up to the OR and went looking for a new patient.  
  
As he approached admin, he noticed the staff gathered in large numbers. Oh God, don't they have any work to do? One question at a time he could handle, but a bunch at once was not good.  
  
Deciding to pick the easiest target he headed in Carter's direction "Hey Carter, what's happening?"  
  
"Oh emm MVA head on collision between a school bus and a truck."  
  
"Need any help.?"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he was abruptly halted by Kerry  
  
"No, just keep clearing the board Malucci."  
  
"I'm here as a peds doctor and seeing as this incident involves children, I really think I should be involved!"  
  
He didn't give Kerry a chance to reply he just hurried outside to wait on the arriving ambulance 


	3. Part Three

Part 3  
  
The staff had been releived when they realized that the children on the bus were not too seriously hurt. The crash was head on; the drivers were the worst hurt.  
  
Dave and Abby were working on the worst of the children; she had been sitting on the front seat when the accident occurred.  
  
She had cuts, scraps and a broken arm, but more than anything else, she was terrified. Dave reached across her body to listen to her breath sounds.  
  
Suddenly he felt his hand being pulled upwards; he looked up sharply and saw Abby's face full of surprise and puzzlement at the gold band on his ring finger.  
  
"You're.you're married" she managed to stutter.  
  
"Yeah, I have been for over two years, we met just after I left here I knew she was the one the moment we met." he had divulged a bit more information than he'd meant.  
  
"Wow I never thought I'd see the day, Dr. Dave a married man," commented Abby still in shock. "So what's her name? What does she do? When do we get to meet her?" the questions just rolled off her tongue she knew she was being intrusive but she had to know what type of women would marry Dave Malucci.  
  
"Whoa Abby one question at a time, her name is Maria, she teaches 5th grade, and as for when you get to meet her, that depends on my shifts and the boys schedule." he tailed off thinking one revelation at a time was enough.  
  
"Boys.who.oh you mean. kids. YOU.."  
  
"Ok Abby you don't have to sound so surprised, you know," retorted Dave a little hurt that Abby didn't think he could be a father.  
  
Suddenly realising they were conducting this conversation over a crying child Dave gave his attention back to the little girl.  
  
"Alright sweetie, Abby here is going to put a cast on your arm to make it all better," Dave smiled at the kid softly. Her tears stopped falling as she focused on Dave's big grin. "You can pick any colour you want: pink, purple, blue. no well you have a think and tell Abby what you want later. Ok?" With that, he left the room heading to the lounge hoping for a little privacy after his eye-opening speech to Abby.  
  
Abby stood stunned at what she had just witnessed, Dave Malucci joker of the ER now a husband and a father, comforting a child.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The lounge was quiet as he had hoped what with Luka, Carter, Weaver, Chen and . Pratt, he had to try and remember that, dealing with the two drivers in the MVA, he was left alone to reflect on the events of his first shift.  
  
First off was not so overjoyed at his return, then Weaver had done her best to stop him working and after that he had revealed some very personal details to Abby.  
  
He knew it was only a matter of time before the whole department was talking about him and his family, still things could be worse, at least he could look forward to a friendly face at home.  
  
A pleasant surprise awaited him in chairs, he would recognise her figure anywhere, her long black hair flowing down her back her rolling shoulders leading down..  
  
He stopped mid thought - Maria was here, at the hospital, they hadn't arranged to meet and he couldn't think of a reason why she would be this far across town.  
  
The boys - something must be wrong with the boys. "Maria.Maria" he called the panic obvious in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it the boys? Are you hurt? Tell me what happened?" his voice was raised and higher than usual.  
  
The crowd around them had lulled and hushed allowing their voices to be heard all around admin.  
  
"Darling its all right I'm fine. we're all fine," Maria glanced down at the sleeping boys in the pram beside her. 


	4. Part Four

Part 4  
  
Relief filled his entire body, it had felt like an eternity between him seeing Maria and her reassuring him that they were fine.  
  
"Why are you here, I mean it's great that you came but...but I thought something had happened."  
  
"I was doing some shopping and decided that getting a lift home from Daddy was better than taking the El all the way home with the pushchair. That's alright isn't it? You're off soon right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm off in," he glanced down at his watched and was shocked to see that he only had five minutes left of his shift, "five. I'll grab the car keys, you can put the kids and bags in the car."  
  
After he had given directions to Maria about the whereabouts of the car, he glanced over his shoulder, spotted Carter and Kerry looking bewildered at his exchange with Maria, deciding it was time to explain he approach them.  
  
"Chief that was Maria. my wife." Thinking this was a good place to stop, he waited for a response.  
  
"Your wife!" Carter stumbled.  
  
"Yeah you know I mentioned, before you fired me, I had a kid." he was more focused on explaining to Weaver than taking in Carter's snide comments.  
  
"Well, Jamie, that's my eldest, he's six and lives with his mom in New Jersey, but after I left here, I met Maria we got married and now we've got twin little boys, Leo and Vin."  
  
"Oh," was all Kerry could utter, she remembered Dave mentioning a kid, but thought he was only doing it for attention, so she wouldn't fire him. She felt guilty all this time she had ignored him, never shown an interest in his life, but now he was married with kids. His life together. Complete. Perfect.  
  
She didn't want to, but she felt jealous, angered that an obnoxious pigheaded man like him could have a perfect life while she had no children and her relationship falling apart.  
  
"Right," Dave spoke, jolting Kerry back into reality, "that's my life story over with and so ends my shift, see you tomorrow Chief, Carter." He turned and fled before awkward questions could slip in.  
  
"Malucci married now there's a turn up for the books" Carter commented then returned to his charts.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
He finally got Leo off to sleep, he was so happy to have a family around him, but he had not realized how much work it would be. Especially twins, the moment one would nod off to sleep the other would wake wanting to be fed or changed; the first few months had taken some getting used to.  
  
They had finally settled into a routine, Dave would try to get seven to seven shifts so he was there to help with the boys in the morning then he would run them to Maria's mothers. He was thankful that Maria's mother lived so close; she loved to look after the boys.  
  
Getting seven to seven shifts could be a full-size problem at County, the shift patterns there tended to be rather erratic and what with Weaver drawing up the roster he knew he was in for a lot of night and double shifts.  
  
"Dave sweetie come on your supper's getting cold," Maria called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Shhh I've only just gotten Leo off and if he wakes up again there's no way I'm putting him back down," he replied in a frustrated whisper slowly making his way down the creaking staircase.  
  
"Sorry. so come on tell me all about your first day of work."  
  
"It was tolerable I suppose considering Weaver hates me, the new guy has it in for me and I had to tell my whole life story to about ten people in the space of an hour." Ok so that was an exaggeration, but it was how he felt.  
  
"Oh and I nearly forgot three kids were sick on me and I had to change my scrub top about a dozen times," again an exaggeration.  
  
"Oh so it was just a normal day then!" Maria looked at him with a glint in her eye "Don't worry sweetie, it'll get better I promise!" 


	5. Part Five

Part 5  
  
It had been a week since Dave had fist walked back into County. Maria had been right, things did get better, the rumours had come and gone. Everyone now knew about Maria, Jamie, Leo and Vin.  
  
Although the details about Jamie were still hazy, he thought it was best to keep it that way. Only Maria knew the full story about him, how much it had hurt Dave to have his son taken away, and how much he missed having Jamie by his side.  
  
"Malucci." The familiar screech came from behind him. "We have an attempted suicide case coming in; young women threw herself out her apartment window. We need you to take her little boy somewhere while we assess the situation."  
  
"Yeah sure," he followed the team of doctors outside to await the ambulance.  
  
"Twenty-eight-year old female fell from a third story building, severe head trauma and spinal injuries. Pulse is weak she's crashed twice in the ambulance and we had to intubate at the scene."  
  
The gurney was rolled away fast, the technician still rhyming off the list of drugs she'd been given to keep her alive.  
  
"Mummy!" A little boy jumped down from the back of the rig and sprinted after the disappearing gurney.  
  
"Hey there little fella, why don't you come with me for a while so the doctors can make your Mummy all better." Dave tried to sooth the little boy as he scooped him up in his big strong arms.  
  
"No! Mummy! I want my Mummy! Mummy!" The little boy screamed as Dave carried his struggling form off to exam two.  
  
"Hey calm down, I know you're scared, but you have to let the doctors help your Mummy. Ok?" Dave placed the wiggling little boy down on the bed and let him sit upright.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Sam. when can I see mummy?"  
  
"Hi Sam, my names Dave. Your Mummy's not very well my friends are trying to make her better but it'll be a while before you can see her. Did you see what happened?"  
  
"Yeah.she.she.and Daddy."Sam tailed off leaving his sentence hanging.  
  
"Do you know where your Daddy is? Do you want us to call him?"  
  
"NO! No don't call Daddy he'll be mad." Sam averted his eyes and kept his voice low.  
  
"Why will your Daddy be mad, Sam? It was an accident Mummy fell didn't she..Sam?" Dave felt nauseous -something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Sam listen to me, if someone did this to your Mummy, if someone hurts you or your Mum tell me. I can help, I can make it better, make it go away. Sam talk to me!" Dave felt his blood begin to boil; this kid knew something had happened and Dave wanted to know what.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy will be at Uncle Joe's, he goes there after.after they have a fight"  
  
"Do you know your Uncle's phone number or where he lives?" Finally some progress. Just then, the doors flew open, it was Carter.  
  
"Dr. Malucci can I speak to you outside for a moment?"  
  
"In a minute Carter."  
  
"I really think you should come now."  
  
"Carter I'm busy with a patient can't you see that? I'll catch up with you later." Dave had become impatient; couldn't Carter see he'd was making progress with this kid?  
  
"DAVE. NOW!" Carter bellowed. 


	6. Part Six

Part 6  
  
"Look, Carter, whatever it is, can't it wait? This kid needs someone to talk to..." Carter's raised voice had managed to drag Dave away from Sam. Now they were standing in the corridor with their arms folded each defending their corner.  
  
"She's dead Dave." Carter butted in "The mother, we couldn't save her, she had a skull fracture and had broken her neck. Do you want me to tell the kid?"  
  
"No. No thanks Carter, but I've built up a bit of a relationship with him and he's already upset enough without having someone he doesn't know tell him his mother is dead."  
  
Dave turned back into the room. He hated reporting deaths to families, but when it was only this little kid alone, "Pull yourself together, Dave, you have to be strong for him, he'll need someone and it looks like it's you.  
  
"Sam." He took a deep breath and noticed that Carter had followed him into the room; he was actually quite relieved. Carter and Dave both knew how much children had an effect on Dave.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Dave had pulled a stool and sat directly in front of Sam, "but your Mummy well. well she died. The doctors did everything they could, but she was hurt to badly."  
  
Sam's face began to crack, tears welled up in his eyes and his voiced crackled as he began to speak.  
  
"Mummy.but. but." his voice started at a whisper but as the shock began to sink in, he became louder and louder. "NO.MUMMY.MUMMY."  
  
Before Carter or Dave could do anything, Sam had leapt off the bed and was sprinting out the double doors. Hurtling around triage, pulling at every curtain, and screaming his mothers name, he had attracted the attention of every person in the E.R.  
  
"Sam. Sam.please.Sam!" Dave ran after him trying to catch him, but he was so little and quick. "Sam if you want to see your Mummy I'll take you just please come here."  
  
"No you're a liar you said my Mummy was dead. Mummy.Mummy" Sam continued to squeal.  
  
Finally, Dave caught Sam round the waist. "Calm down...hey.hey...I know you're upset but I'm telling you the truth. Now do you want to see your Mummy or not?"  
  
Sam stopped squirming, he gazed at Dave, his deep blue eyes seem to be lost and bemused.  
  
"Can see her? Please!" Sam said quietly as he pulled Dave toward him into a hug.  
  
"Sure little guy. Come on." Dave whispered back and stood taking Sam with him as he did; silently he turned walking away from the staring crowds.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Sam approached his mother cautiously; he kept walking until he reached her head and looked down.  
  
Dave stood in the hush, allowing Sam to say goodbye to his mother in peace.  
  
"I promise I'll be good and make you proud of me Mummy." Sam murmured into his mother's ear stroking her hair softly," and I promise not to let Daddy do this to me or get away with doing it to you."  
  
Dave stood in shock, his gaze fixed on Sam. His father did this - pushed his mother out of the window.  
  
"Sam. Sam what do you mean let Daddy get away with it? Did your Daddy push Mummy out of the window?" He could refrain no longer, he had to know what Sam meant.  
  
All Sam could was nod, keeping his eyes fixed on his mother's face.  
  
"Oh my God." 


	7. Part Seven

Part 7  
  
"Excuse me are Dr. Malucci" a young man in a smart recently pressed police uniform stood in front of Dave.  
  
"Yes I am. You're here about the suicide victim right?"  
  
"Yeh I was told that you don't think it was suicide. The kid told you his father pushed her?"  
  
"He certainly did. He told me his parents were arguing and that his father pushed his mother, she fell through the window. His father called the ambulance and then left he says he'll be at his uncle's." Dave stayed calm and explained everything slowly and clearly knowing that when Sam explained it, it would be a lot more jumbled.  
  
"Right thank you but you know I am going to have to talk to Sam. He was the only witness and it's his word against his fathers."  
  
"I'm on familiar terms with the procedure" who did this kid think he was, "he knows he has to talk to you. He's upset so go easy and don't hurry him."  
  
Dave walked off toward Sam's room he knew that the young officer was ready with some sarcastic comment but he didn't have time.  
  
"Sam this policeman would like to talk to you about what happened today. He's just going to ask you some questions I'll be here the whole time. Ok?"  
  
"Uh yeah." that was all he could mumble still in a state of shock  
  
"So you were at home, Mummy and Daddy were arguing can you tell me what about?"  
  
"I think Daddy got fired. he told Mummy it was her fault for making him late in the mornings."  
  
"Consequently your Mum and Dad were fighting just take me through what followed." God Dave thought 'consequently' - he needs how to learn to talk to children  
  
"Mummy and Daddy were yelling.he hit her across the face.she screamed and hit him back. Then he grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room the coffee table smashed.then he." this time Sam was interrupted by the noises coming from outside the doors.  
  
"Sir.Sir I'm sorry you have to wait." it was Carter his voice was harsh but there was a hint of worry to his tone.  
  
"WAIT. why should I wait he's my son and I want to see him.NOW!" a man yelled back at Carter.  
  
"Daddy" a small voice whispered from behind them they turned to see Sam cowering in a corner shaking with fear.  
  
"Sam it'll be alright he can't hurt you, you're here with us.with me. I won't let him hurt you." Dave spoke softly trying to comfort Sam will the screaming match outside continued.  
  
"Sir your son is fine he is with the police giving a statement." once again Carter was cut off by the bellowing figure.  
  
"POLICE! Why the hell is he with the police? My wife fell it was an accident why does he have to talk to the police?"  
  
"Yes but. how did you know she fell you weren't there you said you were out?" Carter asked him quizzically.  
  
"Umm. you told me that when I got here"  
  
"No I didn't I told your wife was involved in an accident. How did you know she fell?" Carter pressed again  
  
"I don't have to answer your questions I'm taking my son and going home" he pushed Carter out of the way and proceeded to wrench Sam from Dave's arms.  
  
"I am sorry I can't let you leave. I am arresting you on suspicion of murdering your wife you do not have to say." the officer read him his rights but he made a dart for the door with Sam struggling in his arms.  
  
Seeing his path out the main entranced was blocked by Carter, two security guards, the police officer and a very enraged Dave he turned on his heels and fled up the stairs. 


	8. Part Eight

Part 8 "Stop him. him with the kid.stop him" Dave puffed as he sprinted as fast as his legs would go after Sam and his father. "If you're not going to stop him then get the hell out of my way.NOW!" everyone in the stairwell had turned to see what Dave was yelling about blocking his path at every available opportunity. "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" ok so yelling was not going to help but it made Dave feel better. The police officer as well as the security guards had followed in addition but Dave was the fittest buy a mile and had been the only one to catch up to Sam's father. They had run up what felt like a thousand stairs, he knew that soon they would be at the roof, he would be cornered, and would have to give Sam up. The door to the roof flew open causing the icy wind to gust in Dave's face.YES he went outside they had him trapped, rapidly Dave followed suit bracing himself for the sudden and severe climate change. "Sam.Sam where are you talk to me.Sam" Dave called out hoping Sam would be able to call back. "Dave.ftybnk.hkythf..ghjft." Sam's muffled screams reached Dave's ears; he whipped around in the direction of which they came. "Sam." Dave moved more cautiously now not wanting to startle Sam's father. "Keep back.keep away.I'm not letting you take my son.I'm not" Sam's father yelled above the city traffic. "We won't take Sam away I promise.but you have to let him go and come down.away from the edge.Ok" Dave was edging his way toward Sam and his father but every time he got close they would take another step back way from him. "Come on. you don't have to do this.talk to me.tell me what happened today" Dave begged keeping his gaze fixed on Sam's crying face. "I got fired.and I got drunk.she got in my way.I didn't mean it.she fell I swear. she fell" Sam's father was now sobbing as well. Suddenly the door behind them flew open and the three me who had been following came dashing into view. "No I won't let you take my son.I won't go to prison.keep them back" Sam's fathers voice was shaking "Get back" Dave called out "I can handle this just give me some time.get back I said" the young cocky officer was still coming toward them "Don't he'll jump please go back downstairs and tell them to prepare in case anything goes wrong." With that, the men left and Dave turned his full attention back to Sam. "Come on Sam's scared and cold lets go back inside" Dave continued pleading with the shaking figure. "I can't leave him.he doesn't deserve a father in prison.he doesn't deserve a life in care..no he's coming with me.we'll be a family again." He stepped backwards and turned to face the edge. Dave heard screaming from below; a large crowd had gathered in the ambulance bay. Plucking up his last ounce of courage he stepped forward joining them at the edge, it was a bad idea but he looked down and spotted some familiar faces Kerry, Carter, Mark. They all looked concerned and worried he was blinded by the flashing lights of the many police cars that had arrived so returned his gaze to Sam. "Look tell the police what happened.that it was an accident they won't take Sam.you'll be a family again." "No this is the only way I can't live with what I've done. He will not be able to live with it either. I'll end it and I'll end it now." He stepped forward and off the edge, all Dave could do was watch as they fell together. 


	9. Part Nine

Part 8  
  
"SAM!" Dave dashed forward and lay down flat on his front he stretched out and grabbed Sam's wrist.  
  
"Don't let me fall.please.please Dave.please." Sam's eyes were full of fear, the screams bellow them erupted as Sam's father hit the hard concrete below.  
  
"It's ok I've got you. I won't let you fall.Sam don't look down.look at me.at me"  
  
Dave desperately tried to pull Sam up but his hands were slippy from the sweat and damp air, Sam was wearing a t-shirt so Dave had nothing to grab hold off. Frantically pulling at Sam's arm he himself was struggling to hold on to the ledge.  
  
"Dave.please.I don't want to die.pull me up.please.Dave" Sam was now begging.  
  
Dave was now holding on to the strap of Sam's watch he knew he couldn't hold on much longer, everything began to blur as the watch strap broke sending same backwards at a high-speed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dave screamed in terror as he watched Sam's body fall in slow motion to the ground.  
  
There was a sickening crack as Sam's skull impacted with the ground.  
  
"No" Dave repeated quietly to himself.  
  
All the things he had promised Sam came flooding back;  
  
'I can help',  
  
'I can make it better',  
  
'I can make it go away',  
  
'I won't let him hurt you',  
  
'I won't let you fall'.  
  
He had broke all of those promises, he had failed that little boy, the boy who had put all his faith and trust in him.  
  
He rolled over and looked to the sky the image of Sam's lifeless bloody body still imprinted on his mind.  
  
He couldn't move, he was freezing and began to shake but not from the cold.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Dave.Dave come on let's get out of the cold." Carter was shaking his shoulders gently.  
  
Dave stared into Carters eyes blankly he wanted to scream "Out of the cold...OUT OF THE COLD.he's dead I killed him and you want to take me out of the cold!"  
  
"I killed him" Dave mumbled as the shaking increased.  
  
"What? No you didn't you did everything you could to save him. Dave look at me.look at me this was not your fault" Carter was beginning to worry the blanket he had wrapped around Dave hadn't stopped him from shaking.  
  
"Come on lets go inside" he pulled Dave up round the waist but his back cried out; Dave couldn't support himself and neither could he.  
  
Then he remembered that Mark had come with him to retrieve Dave but John had asked him to wait inside hoping to comfort Dave first.  
  
"Mark.Mark can you give us a hand." Mark popped his head round the door and shuffled over to catch Dave at the elbow taking the weight off Carter's back.  
  
"It's going to be alright Dave we're all here for you we're going to help you through this."  
  
The three of them walked silently back inside and made their way back down to the E.R 


End file.
